Play and Die?
by Vocallone
Summary: Semua Guardian telah terkumpul. Permainan akan segera dimulai ! Apa permainan yang akan mereka mainkan ? Siapa yang akan terpilih menjadi yang "mencari" yang "bersembunyi" ? Chapter 2 updated ! RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Kina: Yo, minna~ ada members baru disini~

?: A-Ano.. Ko-Konichiwa... Watashiwa... Lizzy-desu, yo-yoroshiku.

Kina: OK! Kita mulai saja!

- Disclaimer: Amano Akira milik KHR! Eh, salah terbalik! KHR milik Amano Akira!

- WARNING: OOC, typo, misstype, dll yang tidak diketahui author.

Kina feat Lizzy: Enjoy it~

- mission 1: Play Hide and Seek? -

Di musim panas, Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kita kenal sebagai Vongola Decimo itu sedang mendapatkan libur, walaupun libur ia mendapatkan pekerjaan rumah yang sangat menumpuk dan berat untuk menyelesaikannya. Ia adalah anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun dengan rambut jabrik berwarna coklat dan memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat caramel, ternkenal dengan panggilan dame-Tsuna di Namimori. Udah panas, banyak pekerjaan rumah, dan deritanya sebagai Boss Vongola Decimo.

"Dasar dame-Tsuna, cepat kerjakan PR-mu itu." kata Reborn yang sedang duduk di sofa pribadinya sambil mengelap Leon yang berbentuk pistol. "Atau aku akan menembakanmu dengan peluru ini." ancam Reborn lagi sambil mengacungkan ke arah Tsuna yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan berusaha mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Reborn, tutor sang Boss Vongola Decimo yang terkenal dikalangan mafia. Bayi memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan topi fendora. Itulah ciri khas-nya. Ia juga suka bermain cosplay. Mungkin tiap hari ia akan ber-cosplay ria. Ia lah yang mengajarkan semua tentang mafia ke muridnya, Tsuna.

"HIIEE! Co-" teriak Tsuna ketakutan sambil membalikan kursinya ke arah Reborn, namun teriakannya terpotong dengan teriakan seorang anak kecil.

"GUPYAAAAA!" teriakan itu berasal dari bawah. Tsuna yang mendengar itu terkejut. Ia berjalan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Lambo?" tanya Tsuna khawatir dengan kepala melongo keluar pintu.

"Tsuna! Ayo kita main petak umpat! Ayo Tsuna!" kata Bocah yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun, dengan rambut kribo layaknya brokoli, mempunya mata berwarna hijau, dan ia memakai sepasang tanduk dan memakai baju bermotif totol-totol sapi. Ia adalah Guardian of Thunder, Lambo Bovino. Ia berteriak sambil loncat-loncat mengajak bermain dengan semangat ke arah Tsuna.

"Dasar ahoshi! Sudah kubilang jangan teriak-teriak, dan mengganggu Jyuudaime!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut seperti gurita dan berwarna abu-abu sambil menjitak kepala Lambo keras yang membuat Lambo terkapar di lantai. Ia lah Gokudera Hayato, ia adalah Guardian of Storm, sekaligus mengaku dirinya sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna. Sang Boss Vongola Decimo.

"Must... Calm... Down..." kata Lambo yang berusaha berdiri, dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Su-Sumimasen Jyuudaime. Sumimasen. Sumimasen." kata Gokudera sambil bersujud dan menjedukan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Lambo, Gokudera-kun, hentikan ini semua. Nah, sekarang katakan apa yang akan kalian inginkan?" tanya Tsuna sambil duduk di depan mereka, berusaha menghentikan Gokudera dan Lambo.

"Tadi aku/saya menemukan ini!" kata Gokudera dan Lambo serempak sambil menunjukan barang yang ditemukannya.

"Hm? Sebuah surat? Dan kartu?" tanya Tsuna melihat apa yang mereka berikan.

Dengan cepat Reborn merebut surat yang ada di tangan Gokudera, lalu membukanya. Setelah melihatnya Reborn menaikan alisnya.

"Apa isinya itu Reborn?" tanya Tsuna penasaran dan berusaha melihat ke arah isi surat itu.

"Tidak ada, ini hanya kertas biasa." kata Reborn sambil mengremas-remas kertas itu dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Yo Tsuna, Hayato-kun, Kozo." kata seorang laki-laki ceria, berambut hitam, dan bermata coklat. Ia adalah Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardian of Rain. Ia membawa tongkat baseball-nya yang sudah banyak goresan dan kotor.

"HIIIEEE! Yamamoto-kun, kau mengagetkanku." kata Tsuna sambil melihat ke arah Yamamoto dengan tatapan terkejut.

Yamamoto dengan wajah tanpa dosa hanya tersenyum lebar dan ceria ke arah Tsuna.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Yakyuu-baka? Dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!" kata Gokudera dengan emosi-nya yang hampir dapat menghajar Yamamoto jika tidak dihentikan oleh Tsuna.

"Ma ma, aku hanya ingin memberi tongkat baseball-ku ke Gianini untuk diperbaiki. Kalian sedang apa? Bermain? Bolehkah aku ikut?" kata dan tanya Yamamoto sambil menunjukan tongkat baseball-nya.

"Ooh, kalau begitu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Reborn? Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Tsuna penasaran memegang dagunya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kita main yang diusulkan Lambo. Kita bermain petak umpat. Lokasinya di sekolahmu saja." kata Reborn yang tumben-tumbennya setuju dengan usul Lambo.

- To Be Continued -

Kina: Ma-Masih pendek ya? Ahaha..

Lizzy: Kita akan panjangkan di chapter berikutnya. Tolong ditunggu.

Kina feat Lizzy: Review please~

-don't like don't read.

-don't flame


	2. Chapter 2

Kina : Konnichiwa minna-san~ *nyenggol org yg disebelah*

Lizzy : ko-konnichiwa minna-san..

Kina : Lizzy cepet bacain disclaimer & warning-nya !

Lizzy : c-cotto.. Etto..

- Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira-san

- Warning : OOC, typo, misstype, dll yang tidak diketahui author.

Kina : ini lah chapter 2 yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu.. Jeng jeng~ *suara drum*

Kina feat. Lizzy : selamat membaca..!

-mission 2 : All The Guardian Is Here-

Dengan segera, mereka langsung berangkat menuju sekolah mereka, ke Namimori High School.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan lelaki berambut abu-abu, memakai plester pada hidungnya, dan memiliki bekas luka di atas alis mata-nya sebelah kanan. Ia adalah kakak dari Sasagawa Kyoko sekaligus Guardian Sun of Vongola Decimo.

"SAWADA! EXTREME SEKALI DAPAT BERTEMU DENGANMU DI SINI !" Teriak Ryohei.

Semua orang dengan sigap menutup telinga masing-masing karena mendengar suara nan keras itu.

"BERISIK SIBAFU ATAMA!" Balas Gokureda, menyamakan volume suaranya dengan Ryohei, dengan dynamite yang sudah siap di tangannya.

Tsuna hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat mereka kedua Guardiannya bertengkar. Yamamoto yang pada akhirnya bertindak, mencegat Gokureda dari belakang. "Maa... Maa... Gokudera, Onii-san mo."

"Sawada, apa yang akan kalian lakukan dan mau kemana kalian ?" tanya Ryohei setelah mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Kami mau bermain petak umpat di Namimori High School. Onii-san mau ikut ?" ajak Tsuna.

"MAU TO THE EXTREME !" Ryohei yang sudah sangat bersemangat mengeraskan volume suaranya lagi dengan breakground api-api.

"OI ! SIBAFU ATAMA ! BERISIK ! NGERTI GAK !" Teriak Gokureda yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan langsung melempar beberapa dinamit ke arah Ryohei.

Untungnya Ryohei bisa menghindari dinamit-dinamit tersebut dengan meninjunya hingga meledak di langit.

"Onii-san, Gokureda-kun, tolong hentikan..!" pinta Tsuna. Walaupun Tsuna sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran itu hasilnya nihil, mereka tetap melanjutkan pertengkaran. Yamamoto pun juga membantu Tsuna menghentikan mereka namun tetap hasilnya nihil.

Sebuah pelatuk ditarik dan menyebabkan sebuah peluru melayang ke atas langit dan menimbulkan sebuah suara ledakan.

Mendengar suara itu mereka berdua segera berhenti. Tetapi tetap siaga.

Siapa yang menarik pelatuk itu?

Ternyata Reborn yang sudah mulai kesal dengan keributan itu.

Sebelum Reborn semakin kesal, kedua Guardian itu pun berhenti bertengkar.

Perjalanan yang sempat tertunda itupun dilanjutkan. Rombongan yang tadinya berjumlah 5 orang itu bertambah satu orang.

Sesampainya di Namimori Chuu.

Tsuna yang melihat pemandangan di depan matanya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria. Begitu juga yang lain, kecuali Reborn dan Lambo (yang tidak mngerti apa yang terjadi dan sibuk sendiri).

Pertengkaran antara sang Mist Guardian dan Cloud Guardian, yang tak lain adalah Mukuro Rokudo dan Hibari Kyouya.

Pertengkaran yang terlalu seru itu membuat kedua orang tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran orang-orang di sekitar mereka termasuk rombongan yang baru saja tiba di lokasi.

Ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Chrome Dokuro. Chrome yang menyadari kehadiran para rombongan memanggil "bos"-nya.

"Bossu..!" Panggil Chrome dengan volume yang lumayan keras.

Anehnya secara tiba-tiba pertengkaran itu pun berhenti begitu Chrome memanggil "bos"-nya. Kedua Guardian itu pada akhirnya menyadari bahwa rombongan sudah tiba.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~" kata Mukuro yang dalan sekejab sudah dibelakang Tsuna dan kemudian memeluknya.

Spontan muka Tsuna merah padam.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Jyuudaime-ku !" teriak Gokureda yang sudah menyiapkan dinamit di tangannya. Sebelum pertengkaran baru dimulai, Yamamoto lagi-lagi mencoba menghentikannya dengan menenangkan amarah Gokureda.

Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening. Mukuro pada akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ apakah kamu menemukan benda seperti ini?" tanya Mukuro seraya memperlihatkan barang yang ditemukan.

"Tidak, kami tidak menemukan sehelai bulu hitam seperti itu. Tapi Gokureda dan Lambo menemukan sepucuk surat dan sebuah kartu," jawab Tsuna.

-Enemy POV-

"Hoo, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di sini." kata seorang pria yang tertutup wajahnya oleh bayangan hitam.

"Hmph, mereka jangan di remehkan. Bisa saja kita akan kalah dua kali. Kau mau?" kata seorang pria lagi di ujung dengan seluruh badan yang tak terlihat karena kegelapan yang menutupinya.

"Sha, kita siap-siap dulu kakek tua." kata pria itu berdiri dari tempat yang tadi ia duduki.

"Hmph, kau mau mati?" tanya pria di depannya sambil menodongkan scythe-nya ke arah pria yang satu lagi.

-To Be Continue-

Kina : yosh.. Segitu dulu minna.

Lizzy : ano.. Gomenasai minna-san kalo chapter 2 ini terlalu pendek.

Kina : tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya minna-san~

Kina feat. Lizzy : jaa ne..


End file.
